finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kryla
Kryla is a character and summonable vision from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is only available in the global version of the game. She is obtainable during the Eternal Winter event. Kryla's Trust Master reward is the Magic Sanctuary special ability. Profile Appearance Kryla has the appearance of a fair skinned young woman wearing a white robe and dress. Most of her hair is under her robe but has some visible red strands. Personality Kryla is a cruel and merciless individual looking solely for self-benefit. Trying to acquire immortality for herself she has performed cruel experiments and attacked innocents for years. Even while pretending to work for the Keepers of Time, she held a rather aggressive, bossy air with her. She also does not take opposition or failure kindly as she summoned monsters to aid her and vowed revenge on her former comrades for foiling her. Story Kryla's story featured prominently in the Eternal Winter event. She has been known as infamous witch of legend who attacks people during Winter, searching for a way to achieve immortality and has caused numerous atrocities. She joined the organization known as the Keepers of Time, likely intending to use it for her own goals, all the while masking as a member. While investigating a strange case of a village plunged in eternal winter along with the legend of an unaging girl, Kryla feasts on finally having found the immortality she so long desired. She follows the trial of Snowbear a creature made of snow and end up finding Christine, an immortal girl who freezes everything she touches. Intending to use her for her own goals Kryla attacks her comrades and kidnaps Christine. However the efforts of Snowbear and the Keepers of Time foil Kryla as she conjures a Giant Gingerbread Man monster. She ultimately is defeated and retreats but vows revenge. Assessment Kryla is a very powerful breaker unit. Her main debuff moves can reduce any stat by 50%, which is a very high reduction. She can also imperil elemental resistances against all targets for the same amount while also dealing some damage through SPR, and she is capable of dualcasting all these abilities, making her a potent debuffer. Her main speciality is her unique status ailment, Hex, which deals fixed damage at the start of every turn (10,000 or 20,000 depending on whether she uses Hex Eye or Wicked Eye) for each status ailment and debuff on an enemy. Since Kryla can break all four stats and six out of eight elemental resistances, she can easily rack up on both to put her Hex to great effect. Furthermore, her abilities allow her to fill her Limit Burst quite easily, which both enables Wicked Eye to be used and inflicts random status ailments on all enemies. She offers other niche options with Nullifying Chant, which dispels all targets on both sides of the field. This helps if the player needs to get rid of some debuffs (including the likes of Stop). With her ability Soul Swap, a nod to her soul-transferring lore, she can instantly KO a party member in order to fully restore her own HP and MP (this KO cannot be blocked with instant death protection or damage reduction). Kryla herself is also surprisingly resilient, as she gains decent HP boosts, elemental resistance, some evasion and decreased chances of being targeted. All in all, she is a very powerful debuff unit on par or even stronger than 9S, a unit often praised highly for his versatility. Gameplay Stats Kryla's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Equipment Kryla can equip the following weapons: daggers, staves, rods, music instruments, whips and maces. She can equip the following armors: hats, clothes and robes. She can equip accessories. Limit Bursts Awakening Materials Quotes Gallery FFBE Fan Festa Kryla.png|Artwork. FFBE 8109 Kryla.png|No. 8109 Kryla (5★). FFBE Kryla Dying.png|Kryla dying. FFBE Kryla Dead.png|Kryla dead. FFBE Kryla animation.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation2.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation3.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation4.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation5.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation6.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation7.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation8.gif|Kryla animation. FFBE Kryla animation9.gif|Kryla animation. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius